lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Beginning of the End
"The Beginning of the End" is de eerste aflevering van Seizoen 4 van Lost. Samenvatting De gebeurtenissen vinden plaats na de aflevering "Through the Looking Glass". Hurley staat naast het DHARMA-busje en praat met Jack via de walkie-talkie om meer te weten te komen over de situatie. Jack bevestigt dat hij contact heeft gehad met de mensen op het vrachtschip en dat ze onderweg zijn om ze op te pikken. Terwijl hij samen met Bernard even relaxt op het strand, onthult hij dat hij de loterij gewonnen heeft maar dat hij gelooft dat er een vloek aan verbonden is. Hij redeneert echter dat, aangezien hij dood verklaard werd in de crash, zijn geld waarschijnlijk weg zal zijn en dat hij daardoor "vrij" zou zijn. Hurley zegt dat hij een bommetje in de oceaan wil doen als teken van zijn ontsnappen aan het ongeluk. Bernard gaat akkoord en spoort hem aan dit te doen. Wanneer Hurley weer bovenkomt, ziet hij iedereen Desmonds boot het strand op trekken. Hij merkt nagenoeg meteen dat Charlie niet bij de meute is en probeert zo snel mogelijk er achter te komen wat er aan de hand is. Desmond licht iedereen in over Charlies dood en zijn laatste boodschap ("Not Penny's boat."). Ze beginnen te discussiëren over wat ze nu gaan ondernemen: Sawyer wil Jack inlichten via de walkie-talkie maar Sayid waarschuwt dit juist niet te doen, aangezien de mensen op het vrachtschip misschien op dat moment aan het meeluisteren zijn. Hurley grijpt de walkie-talkie uit Sawyers hand en keilt hem de oceaan in. De groep pakt daarna hun wapens en zet hun koers verder om Jack en de rest te ontmoeten op de afgesproken plaats. Jack en Kate bespreken hun schijnbare redding en Jack zegt dat, als hij Locke zou tegenkomen, hij hem zal vermoorden. Ze ontvangen een inkomende boodschap op de satelliettelefoon van Minkowski, die hen vertelt dat hun signaal zwak is weak en dat hij wil dat ze de verbinding herinstellen. Jack biedt aan dit te doen maar Minkowski vraagt naar Naomi. Omdat hij niet wilt onthullen dat Naomi dood is, zegt Jack dat ze brandhout is gaan zoeken. Hij beweert dat hij zal proberen haar te vinden. Hij draait zich om naaar de plaats waar haar lichaam lag, om tot de constatatie te komen dat ze is verdwenen. Rousseau vindt een spoor van bloed, hetwelke zij, Jack en een geknevelde Ben van plan zijn te volgen. Voordat ze vertrekken bekent Kate aan Jack dat ze een ander spoor heeft gevonden en dat ze vermoedt dat Naomi hen probeert te misleiden. Jack zegt dat, aangezien Naomi gewond is, het hem onwaarschijnlijk lijkt dat ze eraan gedacht had om valse sporen te maken. Kate gaat akkoord en neemt afscheid van Jack. De rest van het groepje van het strand is inmiddels aangekomen bij Jacks groep. Locke is inmiddels ook gearriveerd, die vertelt dat zij allen in groot gevaar verkeren en in geen geval de telefoon mogen gebruiken om het schip de locatie van het eiland door te geven. Jack wordt kwaad op hem en schiet op hem met een pistool, maar dat blijkt niet geladen te zijn. Hurley, Claire en haar baby, Danielle, Ben, Alex, Karl en Sawyer besluiten met Locke naar het verlaten dorp van de Anderen te gaan om er bescherming te zoeken. De rest gaat met Kate en Jack mee om de bemanning van het schip te verwelkomen. Dan horen ze een helikopter en een parachutist. Flashforwards In flashforwards is Hurley te zien. Hij racet met zijn Camaro over de straten maar wordt aangehouden door de politie. Hurley roept dat hij een van de "Oceanic Six" is. Later vraagt een agent hem, aan de hand van videobeelden, waarom hij nu zo snel een winkel ontvluchtte en met zijn auto op de vlucht sloeg. Hurley reageert vreemd en er wordt besloten hem in een inrichting te plaatsen. In de inrichting komt een medewerker van Oceanic, Matthew Abbadon, op bezoek die hem een plaats in een betere inrichting aanbiedt. Nadat Hurley het aanbod weigert vraagt Abbadon "Are they still alive?" ("Leven ze nog?"). Hurley kijkt verschrikt en roept een verpleegster. Later komt het publiek te weten waarom Hurley nu wegvluchtte. Als hij buiten aan het schilderen is, staart er een man naar hem, Charlie. Charlie stond ook in de winkel. Charlie vertelt Hurley dat hij wist dat hij zou sterven maar dat hem niet wilde vertellen om zijn gevoelens te beschermen. Dan zegt Charlie "They need you" ("Ze hebben je nodig"). Hurley sluit zijn ogen, telt tot vijf, en dan is Charlie verdwenen. Nog later speelt Hurley basketbal wanneer Jack langskomt en met hem praat en basketbal speelt. Dan biedt Hurley zijn excuses aan voor het partij kiezen voor Locke op het eiland, en hij zegt dat ze terug moeten. Jack zegt dat ze dat nooit zullen doen. Hurley geeft als antwoord "Never say never, dude" ("Zeg nooit nooit"). Category:Afleveringen Category:Seizoen 4